


Biker

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [7]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: What if Bella didn't get off that guy's motorcycle to hallucinate about Edward?





	Biker

Bella had forced herself to invite Jessica out for the day to show Charlie that she was healing enough that he didn’t need to send her to Jacksonville.  She couldn’t lose Forks – and Edward.  But she had barely paid attention to the movie they ended up seeing or what Jessica was babbling about as they walked out of the theater and back towards Jessica’s car.

On their way, they passed some dive bar in an alley.  Bella could see four burly biker guys loitering outside the door.  Some were smoking, some were drinking.  They were all hanging around a row of motorcycles.

The sight of them made her freeze at the entrance of the alley.  She remembered four rough guys hassling her at Port Angeles.  Edward’s Volvo had skidded into the fray and he had rescued her.

She stared down at them and was started when she heard Edward’s echoing voice in her ear, “Move, Bella,” like he was right next to her.  She gasped and turned to see him standing there, like a mirage.  She felt the hole in her chest reappearing when Jessica stepped into her view, dissolving the image of Edward away.

“Come on,” Jessica urged her, gesturing down the street to where her car was. 

“I know them... I think...” Bella murmured, staring beyond Jessica’s shoulder to the biker guys.

 “Can we just go—” Jessica started to complain, pulling at her arm.

 But Bella shook her off and started ambling down the alley.  “I want to see something.”

 One of the guys noticed her approaching them and grinned at his friends, “All right, we got a taker.”

 Edward misted into her vision again, staring her down so hard she had to stop walking.  “Turn around, Bella.  This is dangerous.”

 As she stepped back, startled, he disappeared again.  As she took another step forward, he reappeared like a ghost.

 “Stop.  Now.”

 Just seeing him made her smile again.  Almost.  She kept stepping forward until she was right in front of the guys.  One of them stepped up to her with a cock of his hips.

 “Ready for a thrill ride?”

 He had pulled up his bike and straddled it, holding out his hand to help her onto it.  She hesitated to take it.  Until Edward reappeared, glaring at her, “Walk away.  Go.”

 Seeing him on the other bike, Bella defiantly climbed onto it behind the guy, hissing at her hallucination, “I can break promises too.”

 This confused the biker.  But he only muttered, “…okay,” and started his bike.  They lurched forward, taking off at a dead sprint.  Bella felt her heart leap in her throat as she heard Jessica yell for her when they rode past her into the road.

 “…wait,” she tried to stop him, but they were going too fast and the engine was too loud.  He didn’t hear her, revving the engine more, going faster.

 They kept speeding away.  She could see Edward gliding with her, staring at her in disapproval.  To avoid falling off the bike, she gripped the biker tightly.  She had no idea how long they were going or where they were going.  But eventually, the guy pulled up into a dingy apartment building and parked the bike in a small one-car garage, manually shutting the metal door after them.  She was still frozen to the bike.  Edward wasn’t there.

 The biker guy approached her and gripped her waist to help her off the bike.  “Ready for another kind of ride, girl?”

 Bella was about to demand that he take her back.  She’d fight back if she had to.  But as he loomed closer, Edward appeared like a ghost in front of her.

 “Get out of here Bella.  Don’t be stupid.”

 Bella straightened up against the biker, staring at Edward as she whispered to him, “Yes, I am.”

 Edward looked even more disappointed and angry with her.  But it was better than nothing.

 The burly biker guy hummed in his chest and led her over to press against the only stretch of bare wall not covered by tools or shelves.  He ran his hands over she shoulders of her jacket before unzipping it and slipping it off your body.  “It’s been a while since I saw someone so pretty.”

 He looming figure practically swallowed her petite form against the cold cement wall.  She could hear Edward’s voice hissing in her ear, “Don’t do this, Bella.  You’re not a trollop.”

 Just hearing his voice motivate her to stay right where she was.  She arched against the biker to encourage him but didn’t make a noise as she settled her hands in the belt loop of his jeans.  He grinned and started dipping his fingers under the hem of her thermal.

 “Wanna show me what you’re hiding under all these clothes?” he chuckled.  He probably thought he was turning her on.  But she was only still with him because the mirage of Edward was right over his shoulder, slight floating above them.

 Bella blushed from head to toe, mumbling, “You first.”

 He grinned lecherously at her.  “You got it, girl.”

 Something about his big leather jacket and thick shirt made it seem like he would have a beer guy hanging over his belt.  But as he stripped those off, he was actually in okay shape.  His arms were huge, but he was just built big – not fat.

 “You now,” he said.

 Bella nervously looked down at her shirt.  Should she really be doing this?

 “Don’t, Bella,” Edward urged behind them again.

 Just seeing him, hearing his voice, made Bella stay put and toy with the hem of her shirt with her skinny fingers.

 The biker smiled down at her surprisingly gently and replaced her fingers with his own.  “Here – I’ll help ya.”  He stuck his fingers under her shirt and pulled up.  Numbly, she raised her arms up to help him pull it off of her, dropping it to the floor.  Her face was blank, staring at Edward, as the biker unsnapped her bra and dropped that too.

 He leered at her modest pale breasts as they rose up and down with her breaths.  “Such pretty tits you have.”  He leaned down and wrapped his large mouth around one of her nipples, cupping and pinching the other with his bear-sized hand.  Bella felt small sparks, but mostly didn’t want this to happen.

 “Look at yourself,” Edward chastised behind her.  “You’re letting him violate you.  This isn’t you, Bella.  Get out of here.”

 She almost whispered a defiant, ‘No’ to him.  But she didn’t want to risk the biker hearing it and backing off.  Then Edward would disappear.  Instead, she arched her back, so her chest pressed more into his face and hand as he switched them and turned her little pink nipples into little pink points.  Little sparks continued to shoot through her as her body reacted to the stimulus.

 She couldn’t help it.  She stared at the Edward’s face.  He was starting to fade away.  But she couldn’t let that happen.  She had to do more.

 Blushing at the words about to leave her mouth, Bella grimaced as she whispered to the man, “Fuck me…”

 The man groaned in pleasure into her breast before he leaned back and started undoing her jeans.  “Don’t have to ask me twice, little darling.”

 Bella shivered a bit as he started tugging her jeans and panties down her legs, guiding her to kick them off her feet along with her shoes.  She felt so exposed.  Dirty.  But she could see Edward peering at her over the man’s shoulder.  He was looking at her naked for the first time.  The man she loved.  Not this stranger.  Edward.  It was Edward.

 This made her smile a bit at her hallucination as the biker quickly unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

 “Let me see that cunt,” he hissed at her, voice guttural with arousal.

 Bella didn’t understand what he meant.  She was standing up, naked.  He could see it – see her.  Or rather, Edward could.

 “Don’t listen to him,” Edward pleaded with her.

 She only stared blankly.

 “I guess I’ll take a look myself,” the man grunted as he crouched down and pushed her knees apart, baring her pussy to his glazed eyes.  She winced at the action, feeling unbearably exposed to his gaze.  She could feel her labia spreading apart, showing him the deepest, pinkest parts of her.  She could feel his hot breath on her clit as he muttered, “Such a pretty little pussy too.  Gonna get it ready to sink my dick into it.”

 Before she could say anything, his mouth latched onto her, tongue licking her up and down.  She started breathing raggedly as her body naturally responded, warming and wetting with natural juices.  He groaned into her pussy as her fluids dipped onto his tongue, closing his lips around her clit and giving it a hard suck.

 This made her whimper out loud.

 “Look at yourself,” Edward hissed at her as the biker ate out her pussy.  “You’re acting like a whore.  Letting this stranger touch you.”

 Bella knew logically that Edward would never speak this way.  Not to her.  It was in her head.  But it was still better than nothing.  And after all, maybe he would say those things if he could really see what she was doing with this random biker guy from a dive bar.  He obviously didn’t love her anymore if he could leave her.

 So, she threw herself into it.  Anything to keep Edward there, talking to her.  Even if the words were unkind.

 Bella pushed her pussy into the biker’s face and let out a moan.  She spread her thighs apart so he had more room.  And as she did, she felt the pin pricks of pleasure worming their way into her core where it started to build into a little ball of bliss.  She even closed her eyes for a second before she caught herself and continued watched Edward’s pale misty face floating above her.

 “Oh, keep going,” she moaned, threading her fingers through his hair to hold him there.  “Make me cum, please.”

 She only knew those kinds of words from listening to Jessica and Lauren ramble on about their sex lives with Mike and whatever flavor of the week Lauren was amusing herself with.  But I came in handy when the biker groaned louder and dug in with more enthusiasm, licking and sucking at her clit and labia.

 She could hear Edward reprimanding her.  Telling her that she was being harlot.  That she was disgusting.  But it was still his voice.  His voice washing over her as she felt the only external pleasure she’d ever received.

 The coil that had been twisting inside her belly suddenly snapped then.  She let out a keening cry, keeping her eyes wide open and on Edward’s face at all times.  She gushed into the biker’s large mouth like a broken faucet.  She had never felt like this before.  She had pleasured herself but never had she created so much juice from her cunt.

 The broad-shouldered man wiped her wetness from his face as he stood up and loomed over her again.  She gulped as he leaned in to kiss her.  His face was a little cold and slimy from her cum but he didn’t seem to mind as he wormed his tongue into her mouth.  Still kissing her, his calloused hands reached under her shaking and splayed thighs and gripped her.  He pulled her up the wall until she could feel the bulbous head of his cock tap against her pussy.

 He didn’t ask her if she was ready.  He didn’t ask her if she was sure.  He didn’t say anything as he lined his cock up and was suddenly plunging into her in one stroke.

 Bella winced under his lips and let out a pained whimper as she felt the sharp prick of pain when his cock slid past her barrier and hit her cervix.  She should not be here.  But it was too late.

 The biker seemed to think her noise was out of pleasure because he didn’t still.  He reared back and plunged into her again, letting out a deep grunt.  “Fuck, your pussy is so tight.  I’m gonna take you on the ride of your life.”

 With that said, he started fucking her into the wall with a sick squelching sound every time he dick pounded into her.  She winced more at the initial pain of him entering her.  Blood rushed to her inner walls as they stretched around him.  She could hear a small splash accompany the smacking sound that happened every time his skin slapped against hers.  His balls swung up every time and smacked into her ass as well.

 After a few minutes, his dick left her.  She idly wondered if he had cum.  She couldn’t tell.  But then he roughly turned her around and pulled her but out towards him, her head numbly lolling against the cold cement wall.  She pressed her hands against it to keep her body supported as the biker plunged his cock back into her pussy from behind with a louder slap than ever.

 Bella let out a small moan.  It still felt like an uncomfortable stretch, but not as sharp a pain as much.  As he rubbed against her inner walls, every ridge stimulating more juice out of her.  And now his balls swung up to smack against her clit.  When they did, she felt a little jolt of pleasure help along the building coil in her gut from his invading cock.

 “You got a nice ass too!” he grunted behind her, clasping his hands around the globes of flesh and squeezing before rearing a hand back to spank her hard.

 Bella let out a pain whimper at the strike against her skin.

 He rutted into her faster and faster, groaning explicitly to her or himself.  “Such a fucking tight pussy… perfect for my cock… you like that?  You like my cock fucking your cunt, babe?”

 At this, she had to say something right.  Awkwardly, she mewled out, “Ugh, yes…”

 He didn’t seem to care about her inflection, just her words.  “Of course you do.  I’m gonna ruin that pussy with my big cock, huh?  You’re so fucking wet and hot.  Love that tight little body.  The things I wanna do to you.  Gonna dump my load into your cunt until you’re so full of it you taste it in your throat.”

 Bella didn’t even react to his words.  She just focused on trying to keep herself upright against the wall.  She could still feel the pleasure, but it didn’t threaten to overwhelm her as it did with his mouth on her.  When she could see Edward.  She couldn’t see him now.

 He was panting heavily behind her as he rutted into her.  His dick forced into her over and over again until suddenly he was flush with her and she could feel something hot and wet shooting into her canal.  She didn’t move.

 He was grunting like a wild animal as he jerked against her, squeezing every ounce of cum into the nubile body in front of him.

 “I might just keep you, girl.”


End file.
